The Start of a New Begining
by wildcatgurl14
Summary: basically its after graduation and thats all i will say enjoy and review thanks
1. Chapter 1

sorry everybody for my other stories i am working on both and will update as soon as im done writing the chapters. Thank you everyone thats been reading them i really enjoy the comments. Keep reviewing and give me some ideas for all my stories and i will use them and metion that you gave me the idea so if any of you have ideas mssage me or review and i will read them

thanks

SrThe Start of a New Beginning

Chapter 1

It was the end of the East High Graduation. Gabi stood in front of the bleachers really excited that she just graduated. She was happy Troy changed her mind about coming back for everything not including prom. She was also surprised to hear that she is going to be closer to him. Troy snuck up behind her and put his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Hey wildcat "she said smiling and lifting her head and looking up to him

"Hey, what are you doing here standing by yourself?" he said resting his head on hers

"Nothing, just thinking"

"What you thinking about?"

"About how we're going to be twenty minutes away from each other, which really surprised me and about how we just graduated." She said turning around and placed her hands around his neck

"I said that because I wanted everyone to know that I don't want to be far from you. I don't want to say goodbye and that you do have my heart forever. I love you too Gabi. When you said it to me I wanted to say it back but you hung up. So it was too late.

She smiled big and gave him a hug

"Well, I'm going to say it again. I love you"

"And I love you too" he said giving her a kiss that she has been waiting for since their kiss up at Stanford.

She smiled

"Come on let's go to my house to celebrate" he said smiling

"Ok"

He took her hand and held it while walking to the car when they reached his car he opened the door for her. When she got in he then closed it. He got in on the driver's side.

"Thank you Troy"

"Thank you for coming to get me, thank you for not saying goodbye and for not being away from me. Thank you for everything. I didn't get to say thank you at all to you."

"You're welcome" he said intertwining his hand with hers and smiled

They rode for about 10 minutes. They finally got there. He parked the car and he got out went to the other side to open the door for her.

"Thank you wildcat" she said grabbing his hand and got out of the car

He just smiled

"So you ready to celebrate?"

"Yea as long as you're right beside me" she said smiling

"Of course I will be. I won't leave your side"

"But what if you want to play basketball with your friends?"

"You will then come with me and watch me play for a bit but I promise that its just me and you tonight and basketball is not included in that"

She nodded and smiled

They walked in and got hugs from the parents.

"I'm so proud of you Gabi"

"Thanks mom" she said smiling and putting her head on Troy's chest.

"Your mom and I are proud of you too son and also for choosing what you want to do and I'm sorry"

"It's alright dad. I'm happy I finally choose what I wanted to do and I am happy with what I choose."

"I'm happy that you're happy"

"I'm glad I choose Berkley. I get to do two things I love to do and I get to be with this girl right here and I get to be with this girl right here" he said pulling her close and kissing her head

She smiled and put her head in the crook of his neck, closed his eyes, and was breathing in his scent.

"Let's go upstairs. We can order pizza and just relax tonight and then tomorrow night I will take you out to dinner to celebrate." He said whispering in her ear

She nodded and smiled

"That sounds great" she said looking up in his blue eyes

"Good" he said kissing her forehead

They went up to his room after he ordered the pizza.

"So do you have anything in mind that you want to watch?"

"Let's see if there is any movies on T.V. first. "

"Ok sounds good" he said sitting we against the headboard

Gabi sat right next to him but laid her head on his chest. Troy turned on the T.V. He started to flip through the channels. Gabi quickly said stop

"What"

"This is a good movie. I've seen it and I loved it. It's called another Cinderella Story."

"Ok that's fine with me. Whatever you want to watch is is fine with me." He said smiling

"So do you want me to give you your present now?"

"Present what present?"

"Your graduation present from me"

"You got me a present? I didn't get you one though and I feel bad now."

"Gabi you're my present. I am good but I have three for you. I will give u one now and two tomorrow."

"Ok fine but before you give me mine present I am going to give you yours. I know the perfect one too." She said smiling

"Fine" he said smiling and got something out of his walled which was an envelope

"This is present number 1" he said handing it to her

She took it and opened it and gasped

"Troy seriously" she asked as she sat up

"Yea I'm serious. We're going to the concert. Look were we're sitting"

She looked at the tickets and her eyes got big

"Floor seats oh my god troy this si the best present ever. Thank you" she said with the biggest smile on her face and hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome. This is one and second on is for graduation and third on is for our anniversary. "

"Aww ok I'm going to get you something too like I said. I just have to make a phone call and it will be all set"

"I wonder what it is?"

"Well you will find out tomorrow"

"Fine but I hope you like your gifts"

"I will don't worry. Do you want to spend the night I already asked and it's ok with both mine parents and your mom?"

"Ok"

"Kool come on lets go to bed."

She nodded

She borrowed a shirt and shorts from him and they got into bed . They fell asleep in eachothers arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The Start of a New Beginning

Chapter 2

It was the next morning. Gabriella was up first. She got up and went straight to the bathroom. Troy woke up soon after that. He heard the water running and knew she was in the shower. While she was in the shower he went downstairs to ask his mom for the breakfast he told her about the night before because he didn't know how to make so he asked and wanted to do it.

"Morning Mom" he said walking in the kitchen

"Morning Troy"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes very nice Thank you. Here is the breakfast you wanted for Gabi. It's her favorite right?"

"Then I hope she really enjoys it. Thank you for making it. I would have been clueless on what I was doing."

"Oh you're welcome Troy. I was glad to do it. There is enough for the both of you."

Troy smiled kissed his mom on the cheek and went back up with their food. Gabi was still in the bathroom. So he put the tray on his bedside table. He waited for her to come out of the bathroom.

"Morning Troy Happy Anniversary" she said smiling and going up to him. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Morning Happy Anniversary to you too" He said giving her a kiss

"You made me your favorite breakfast" she asked smiling and looking down at the food and then back up into his eyes.

"No my mom made it but she offered because I didn't know how to but it was my idea I just asked if she didn't mind and she asked to help." He said smiling proudly

"Well I give you credit then" she said smiling and giving him a peck on the lips

"Thank you let's eat now though I starved and then I can give you your present"

"Ok" she said jumping on the bed and leaning against the headboard

They sat on his bed and ate the delicious breakfast. After they were down he put the tray back on the dresser and got out both his presents.

"Ok I'm going to give you the graduation one first."

"Ok" she said smiling

He handed her a box that had a bow on it. She opened and gasped.

"Oh my god Troy It's beautiful. It must of cost a lot thank you."

"It's all worth it for you and don't worry about how much it cost"

She let go of her arms that were around him and kissed him.

"Can you put it on?"

"Sure"

He took the ring and out it on her middle finger

"This is a promise ring. A promise that I'm always going to be with you"

She smiled

"I will be right back I need to make a call for your present"

"Ok hurry back I need to give you your other present"

She nodded

She took her cell phone and went downstairs so troy wouldn't hear what she was saying. She called her mom's friend Jim

"Hello"

"Hey Jim its Gabi"

"Hi Gabi how are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm good to so what's up?"

"I was wondering if I can get two tickets to the next game which is tonight right."

"Of course you can have two tickets and yes the game is tonight. So who is this for?"

"Thank you so much. This is for my boyfriend Troy for our anniversary that is today. He loves basketball so that's what I wanted to get him."

"That sounds like an amazing gift to give him."

"Oh it is especially if it's for a basketball game"

"So I will see you tonight and I will have your name on the list and come a couple hours before because I think Troy would like to meet the players."

"Yea that would be great. Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome Gabi anytime."

"Talk to you later tonight Bye."

"Bye"

They hung up. Gabi went back up to his room and sat on the bed

"So Troy"

"So Gabi"

"Don't plan anything tonight at 7"

"Ok Y" he asked getting up to put a shirt on

"Well I just got two tickets for a basketball game. Your favorite team too."

"You mean Lakers vs. UNM?"

"Yea that game. It's both for anniversary and Graduation gift."

"Are you serious?"

"Yea my mom's friends with the guy that coaches the Lakers"

"You're the best Gabi" he said pulling her up so she can stand up

He gave her a hug

"Thank you" he said giving her a kiss

"You're welcome I know how much you wanted to go so I called the guy and he said no problem also you get to meet the team as well"

"You are amazing you know that?"

"Yea I know I am" she said starting to laugh

He gave her another tight hug and put his face in her hair.

"I love you do you know that?"He whispered in her ear

"Yea I know" she said smiling and pulling away to look him in the eyes

"I love looking in your eyes" she said

"Y do you like looking in them?" he asked curiously

"Well, there so calm and relaxing" she said with a grin and running her hands through his hair

He smiled and kissed her forehead

"Sit down I want to give you your third present"

"Ok"

He went into his wallet and pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. She took it and opened it. There was a brochure in it for Hawaii. She looked at it and saw Troy smiling.

"When are we going?"

"Were going in two weeks"

"And it's just me and you"

"Yea your mom and my mom and dad trust us"  
"Oh my god that's so awesome. I'm surprised that they even trust us."

"Yea I know. They actually suggested it."

"Oh wow that's amazing. I'm so excited. We have to go shopping so I buy a couple of dresses and bathing suits and I also I need your opinion on them. Can you come help me choose please" she asked with a puppy dog face

"Ok I will come with you "he said kissing her forehead

"Thank you" she said smiling

They sat and talked for the next couple hours because it was only noon.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry everyone that I haven't updated I have been really busy plus it's my senior year but I promise when its summer again I will update at least once a week maybe even two I am sorry once again. Anyway here's chapter three please leave lots of comments Thank you everyone for being so patient with me.

Start of a New Beginning

Chapter 3

It was about 11now and they decided to get up and get dressed.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"How about before the game we go out for dinner and for now we just stay in order some food for lunch and just relax together."

"That sounds good to me" she said hugging him

"Do you want to go real quick and rent some movies and some snacks to chow down on?"

"Ok" She said

They got up and went downstairs to put their shoes on to run quickly to the video store

"Morning Mom" Gabi said she walked into the kitchen

"Morning Gabi Morning Troy"

"Morning Mrs. Montez

"So what are you kids doing today?"

"Well right now we are going to get some movies and snacks and spend the day watching them and then later going to dinner and the Lakers vs. U of A game for our year and six month anniversary."

"Yea what he said" she said smiling

"I hope you have a good day celebrating your anniversary and enjoy the game."

"Thanks mom we are going to the store now so I will talk to you later."

"Ok see you later you two."

They left and were on their way to the store. Where they got to the video store he got out and opened the door for her.

"So what movie do you want to get?"

"I don't know I am going to need to look first at the new releases and see if I saw any of them."

"Ok I want to get a horror movie. Do you mind if I get one?"

"Get what movie you want and I will get one I want I don't mind."

"Ok"

Gabi went to the comedy/Romantic movie section and troy went to the suspense/thriller movies. She found one that they both would like.

"Hey troy I found one that both of us might like"

"What movie?"

"Vampire Sucks"

"That is already on DVD?"

"Yea I guess it is. So what did you find? "

"I found the Orphan" he said

"I saw it and it's not as bad as I thought it was."  
" Ok good then I won't feel so bad that I got it because I thought it looked a bit freaky from the previews."

"No I'm ok with it don't worry if I was going to be scared I would of snuggled up to you and hid not that I won't do that when were watching it but you know what I mean" she said smiling and putting her arms around his waist

"Yea I know what you mean"

They went to the register to check out the movie and decided to get the snacks they wanted there instead of going to another store.  
" What kind of snacks do you want to get sweetie?"

"Let's get two tubs of popcorn, some pop and candy but I want you to pick the candy."

"How about Snowcaps and M & M's?" he asked holding them up

She nodded

They paid for everything

"Come on let's go"

They got in the car and went straight to his house instead of hers. She called her mom and told her that she will be there before the game.

"You make yourself comfortable and I will make the popcorn."

"Ok I will put the movie in" she said smiling as she walked into the living room

"There are blankets in the closet, would you mind getting them?" he asked from the kitchen

"No problem I can get it." She said answering from the living room

"Thank you sweetie"

Gabi had two blankets on the floor and the other one was half around her. She realized she needed to put one of the movies in, so she got up, put it in, and sat back down in her place where she was waiting for Troy. Troy came into the living with the popcorn and drinks and put them on the table and went and sat behind her and he had her in between her legs.

"I picked the movie you picked and then we can watch my funny movie that I picked." She said looking up in his eyes

"Ok that sounds good" he said kissing her nose

"This movie freaked me out the first time I watched it so if I get scared can I turn so I can put my head into your arms."

"Of course you can" he said kissing the side of her head

The movie started and everything was fine. They were eating the first tub of popcorn they bought. Gab was turning around because she knew what was coming next

"Hey it's ok" Troy said

"I know but I just want to cuddle with you."

"Oh ok" he said wrapping his arm around her tighter

"This movie is good but freaky; I'm going to get another drink do you want anything?" Troy asked

"I still have my bottle of ; thanks though."

Troy got up, kissed her and went into the kitchen. He went got his drink then he stood there looking at the picture of him and Gabi; he smiled thinking about that night. It was the night of Senior Prom; he took the picture and held it. He was smiling that they just graduated and that they will be in college together. He put it back down and went back to the living room. He sat down and wrapped his arms around her tighter and put his chin on top of her head.

"I love you Gabriella so much, thank you for coming back with me."  
" I love you too Troy and your welcome, as soon as I saw you in that tree I was shocked I didn't really expect it but I knew it right then that I needed to come back with you but I was scared."

"Why were you scared?"

"If I came back I thought I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to anyone."

"I understand but now you don't have to worry about being far away from me because we will be in the same state and be thirty minutes away from each other."

"Yea I am happy about not being far away from each other now then I can see you most of the weekends and maybe sometimes during the week." She said smiling and looking up in his eyes

"I was thinking once we get settled in California how about we look for apartments between our schools then we can see each other at night and in the morning right before classes you know. "

"I love that idea Troy I think we should look as soon as possible." She said looking up once more giving him the biggest smile ever

"Good then its settled, we go to Cali a week before and find a small apartment between our schools and while we are here we can look to see online what is available."

"That sounds good to me" she said smiling

"Ok come on lets go get ready for the game" he said getting p and pulling her up with him

"Ok"

Gabi went upstairs to get ready for the game. Troy put on a pair of jeans and his Lakers shirt and went and sat back on the couch to watch T.V for Gabi to be done. About 15 minutes later she came down and saw him sleeping on the couch

"Troy, wake up we have to go now if you want to meet the team."

"Ok, I'm up" he said standing up

They put their coats on and Troy got his wallet and Gabi went and got her purse and they were on their way to the game

"I'm so excited for the game and I am really glad my girl is coming with me."

"I'm glad that I am coming with you too." She said smiling and holding his hand

They drove for about 25 minutes and finally got to the game. They went in and waited for Gabi's mom's friend to come and get them to meet the team. Troy didn't know what he was in for. He just stood there holding Gabi by the waist and smiling excited to meet his favorite players.

This is it for chapter 3 I hope you enjoy it I will post chapter 4 up soon just tell me what you think with lots of comments


End file.
